PMD 2:Explorers of Time,Darkness and Sky
by Snivychufan
Summary: A pikachu named Flash wakes up ashore on a beach with no memory except his name and thinking hes a human,once he gains his bearings he helps a snivy get back her personal treasure and the two make a exploration team,and a few days later,a third member,a riolu joins and the three set of for their adventures,same plot exept for third charcter in protagonist tm and changes
1. A storm at sea

**Okay, first of, this is my first fanfic, its a romance/action/adventure fanfic of PMD 2:Sky(Pokemon Mystery dungeon Explorers of Sky).Now,unlike other romance fanfics of PMD,its gonna follow the exact story of the game,(though i might miss some parts of spinda cafe)and instead of two main characters,there will be three,cause in the top left corner of the website it says "unleash your imagination" SO READ AND I CAN EDIT THE STORY ANY WAY I WANT!BOOYEAH!Ahem, now also ntead of there being the main character a girl and the parter being a boy, or two boys(homesexually) falling in love,it'll be the M.C. boy and the parter girl, and the 2nd partner also a let start the fanfic shall we?**

Chapter 1: A Storm at Sea(Yes,im using the game chapter names)

(In the dark vortex)

?:Wah!Hang on!

?:N-no!I cant!

?:D-dont let go!

?:AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile...

?:(Pacing around a house looking like a wiggly puff)Should i really do it?I dont think i should go through with this?

?:No!I came here to join the guild and thats what im gonna do!(Steps on a grate)

?:Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!

?:Whose Footprint? Whose Footprint?

?:The footprint is Snivys! The footprint is Snivys!

Snivy:Waaahh!(Jumps of the grate)(Places weird looking stone on the ground)I thought bringing my personal treasure would give me the courage,but i guess i was wrong.:'((Walks away)

?:(Goes outta hiding)Yo,Zubat did you see that weird stone the wimp had?

Zubat:Yes, yes i did Koffing!Lets steal it from her,and maybe she"ll even cry!(Evilly Grins)

Zubat and Koffing:(Silently follow Snivy)

At the beach...

Snivy:Wow!All the crabby come out at this time and blow bubbles!Its so beautifal!(Looks left)!

Snivy:Oh no!Theres someone passed out on the rocks over there!(Rushes towards the unconsious body)Hey!Are you okay?!

?:Uhh,what happenned?

Snivy:You were passed out on the rocks!Whats your name anyway?

?:WHAT!?I was unconsious on the rocks!?And by the way my names Flash, and HOW IN THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING!?I thought pokemon could only talk to other pokemon, not humans!

Snivy:Um, you dont look like a human at all,in fact, you look just like a regular pikachu!

Flash:*Gasp*Its true!I really am a normal pikachu,but i remember being a human!After that...*Gaspes again*I cant remember anything!

Snivy:Maybe your suffering from amnesia?

Koffing and Zubat:Tackle!

Snivy:(Strange stone falls out of pocket)HEY!DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY!(Lolz:p)

Koffing:(picks up strange stone)Oh ho ho ho!Well,were planning to sell this thing o' yours for a good prices!

Zubat:Whats the matter?Not gonna get it back?Typical for a wimp.(Faces Kofing)Lets skedaddle!(In reference to Dusknoirs comment about team skull being quick 'skedadaling' in Amp plains.)

Snivy:Get back here!

Flash:Wait, i'll help you.

Snivy:Thanks!

Flash and Snivy:(Pursue Koffing and Zubat)

Later...

Flash:*panting*Looks like we *pant* finally caught up with them!

BATTLE BEGIN!(Yeah,im gonna do that whenever a boss starts(Lolz))

Flash:Ill take zubat cuz i have type advantage,you take the ball of gas.

Snivy:Okay

Flash vs Koffing

Flash:Quick attack!(Slams into Zubat)

Zubat:Argh!You'll pay for that!Aircutter!(Flaps wings)

Flash:(Dodges)Thunder...shock!(Releases electricity)

Zubat:AHHHH!(Faints)

Flash:(Looks to left to see snivy took out koffing)

Koffing:OOhhh Fine take it!(Flees)

Flash:(Picks it up and hands it to snivy)

Snivy:(Takes it)Thanks!A lot!You were pretty strong back there!

Flash:(Blushes awkwardly)Yeah i guess.

Snivy:I was wondering if.. you could be my parter at the wigglypuff guild and form and exploration team with me?

Flash:I did not understand aword you said.

Snivy:An exploration team is basically a group of pokemon who explore,rescue people,find treasure,that kind of stuff,and you need to train as an apprentice at a guild.

Flash:Oh,sure,well also since i got no where to go.(Thinks:And i may find the mysteries of my amnesia)

Snivy:Oh thanks a lot!

* * *

><p><strong>Well?what do ya think about my first chapter?expect a new one every 1-2 days!<strong>


	2. The guilds new recruits

blockquote  
>p style="color: #000000;"strongOk,sorry for a being a little late, but heres a little sneak peak of season 3!Oh yeah,i forgot to mention the whole story is 3rd person viewstrong/p  
>hr   
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash and Riolu vs Mewp  
>p style="color: #000000;"Team Fighters went to the top of Wailord bluff and met saw Mew staring out to see.p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Riolu:This time we came prepared annd devised a stradegy against him.(while running)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash:Yeah,i cant wait to fight him.p  
>p style="color: #000000;"At the top of the bluff...p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Mew:(turns back)Your here!But since your prepared only two of you can fight,so decide first then tell me,kay?p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Snivy:I dont really wanna fight this time,im still recoverng,so you to fight him.p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash and Riolu:(Nods)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash:(faces Mew)Ok,weve decided,me and Riolu will fight you!p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Mew:Ok!Lets start...NOW!(charges at Flash)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash:AAHHH(Flies a few decametres back)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Mew:Jump kick!(attempts to attack flash)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Riolu:Oh no you dont!Hi jump kick!(attacks Mew)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Riolu and Mew:(start fighting in a few feet above the ground while moving at an extremely fast speed)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Riolu:Now Flash!(Knocks Mew to the ground)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash:Iron tail!(sends Mew flying sky high before he hits the ground)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash and Riolu:(Jump up after him,Flash using electricity and Riolu using pure reflexes)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"In the air...p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash and Riolu try to kick mew at high speeds but he blocks with his hands.p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash and Riolu:(Jump away from Mew)Aggility!(in unision)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Mew:Aggility!p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Now they could only be seen as white blurs occasionly appearing showing.p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Eventually Mew used Jump kick to knock Riolu and Flash on the ground,Flash cant see Riolu anymore and gets angry and lands of is feet.p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Mew:Aww,whats the matter?giving up ALREADY!p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash:QUICK ATTACK!p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Mew:AAHHH!(Knocked back)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Mew:Lets see you handle THIS!(sets 7 legendaries on Flash)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash:VOLT TACKLE!(charges through all of them and charges into mew)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"When the smoke clears Mew is knocked outp  
>p style="color: #000000;"Riolu:(comes up to Flash)You did it!p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Mew:(gets up)You won!Your the first ones EVER to beat me!Your prize for winning is the location of the ULTIMATE DUNGEON!(yeah i cant remember the name but its the one where you get the space globe)p  
>p style="color: #000000;"Flash and Riolu:Alright!(high five)p  
>hr   
>p style="color: #000000;"Well?What do you think?my first sneak peak,pls no flame if you dont like it,though a good review would be nice!p  
>blockquote  
>p style="color: #000000;"Disclaimer:I own pokemon!The creatures in the games that is,not the franchise.(Lolz)p 


End file.
